Among memory devices, the NAND flash memory, for instance, is widely used as a memory device for storing large volumes of data. In memory devices, in order to reduce cost per bit and to increase the capacity, miniaturization of the memory element is advanced. Among memory devices, the two-terminal nonvolatile resistance change element is promising as a high capacity memory device from the viewpoint of low voltage operation, high speed switching, miniaturizability and the like. In such a memory device, improvement of reliability is important.